Where Angels Fear to Tread/Transcript
Mission Roland: This is it, everybody. Lilith, Mordecai? You're protecting the city. Brick'll provide air support from Thousand Cuts, and I'll climb up to Control Core Angel from the cliff face. Any questions? Mordecai: Yeah -- why ain't I going? I gotta pay Hyperion back for Bloodwing. Roland: And you will. But for now, I need you protecting Sanctuary in case this is just another trap. You'll get your payback, Mordecai. I promise. Mordecai: Long as you say so, Roland. Roland: Vault Hunter. We have a shot at stealing the Vault Key, and stopping Jack from waking the Warrior. All you have to do is get past a forcefield that'll atomize you, destroy a bunker carrying enough firepower to level a continent, and get through a door you can't possibly open. Mordecai: That's his way of saying, "we're probably gonna die". Roland: It's time to get Claptrap to Thousand Cuts. We need him to shut down the forcefield. Lilith: Make it painful, guys. Brick: This is gonna be FUN! Hahahahaha! (Mission objectives update: Convince Claptrap to help, Deactivate barrier, Destroy bunker, Open security door, Steal Vault Key) (Approaching Claptrap.) Roland: FYI...it may take some serious convincing to get Claptrap to head to Thousand Cuts. (Convincing Claptrap.) Claptrap: Minion! Let's go to Thousand Cuts. Roland: Or not. Claptrap: I enlisted you as my minion, then Angel just happened to attack Sanctuary. Don't you get it?! Jack was coming after ME! It's time to take the fight to him! I'll meet you in Thousand Cuts! (Mission objectives update: Go to Thousand Cuts) (Arriving at Thousand Cuts.) (Mission objectives update: Meet Claptrap) (Meeting Claptrap at the forcefield barrier.) Claptrap: Ready to go? Claptrap: Minion! I've started my attack! I'm gonna tag every inch of this mountain if it's the last thing I do! Let's go! Claptrap: We're gonna make Jack regret ever setting up shop on this cliff! It'll take him minutes to wash this graffiti off! MINUTES, I SAY! HAHAHAHA! (Claptrap passing through forcefield barrier.) Claptrap: Hey! You comin' or not? Claptrap: Oh. Right. You're not a Hyperion robot. I forget that sometimes. Claptrap: Aaaaaaand...open! (Claptrap disabling the forcefield barrier) Claptrap: Onward! (Approaching Control Core Loading Dock) Brick: Got some buzzards headin' your way, Slab! Claptrap: I will defend you to the death, minion! (Slab buzzards coming in low, making bombing runs.) Claptrap: OH GOD NO I WON'T! (Fighting the loaders and Hyperion personnel) Handsome Jack: Oh, you made it past the security wall, huh? That's, uh, that's real cute. Course, the bunker's still going to obliterate ya, but nonetheless -- cute. (Clearing out Control Core Loading Dock) Brick: Be careful, Slab! My boys seen a ton of bad guys between you and the bunker! I know you can do it! Roland: I'm makin' my way up the cliffside, soldier. Keep pushing your way up and I'll meet you at the chamber! (Dodging the mortar barrage) Brick: Stay outta the target circles! (Reaching the Supply Depot gate.) Brick: They ain't rollin' out the welcome mat. Maybe you should take out those turrets on the towers so they'll open the doors! (Destroying the turrets.) Brick: KNOCK KNOCK, BITCHES! Open up! (Approaching The Bunker map connection) Handsome Jack: Hey, you know how I got my hands on that Vault Key? See, a few years back, Wilhelm and I paid a visit to your little friend Tannis. And we beat her for hours. We ripped it out of her broken fingers. But, we let her live. Because that's what heroes do. They show mercy. Brick: Slab! You're comin' up on the bunker! I'm sendin' some of my boys to help ya out! (Entering The Bunker) Brick: Eyes to the sky, Slab! My buzzards are comin' in! Brick: Take out those auto cannons, Slab -- they're tearin' up your air support! (Mission objectives update: Destroy auto cannon) (Approaching the Control Core Angel entrance) Angel: That forcefield protects the final door to my chambers. It will only deactivate once you've destroyed the bunker. Handsome Jack: Alright, fun time's over, kiddies -- Brick and his mouth-breathers couldn't bust my bunker... and neither can you. (Destroying an auto cannon) Brick: Hell yeah! One auto cannon down! or Brick: That's one auto cannon down! (Mission objectives update: Destroy auto cannons 0/11) Brick: Ah, crap! Keep fighting, Slab -- BUST THOSE GUNS! Brick: Laser countermeasures! Jump! Brick: Jump over those lasers, Slab! Brick: Get out to the ring if you need health! Brick: Watch those laser countermeasures! Brick: You're doin' great, Slab -- once we bust this bunker, there's nothin to stop you from grabbin' the Vault Key! Just keep fightin'! (Brick informing of incoming buzzards delivering supplies) Brick: My boys got supplies for ya -- look for the buzzard with a white beacon! Brick: Hey, Slab, we got supplies -- watch the buzzard with a white beacon! Brick: Health incoming on the center platform! Brick: The Slabs are droppin' ammo on the center platform! Brick: Get up top by the waterfall -- we're sendin' you ammo! Brick: Health coming, up top by the waterfall! Brick: The Slabs got ammo for you out on the ring! Brick: Slab, we're dropping ammo on the center platform! Brick: Get to the center platform, Slab -- we're dropping health! Brick: Dropping ammo up top, by the waterfall! Brick: We got health for ya up by the waterfall! Brick: We're droppin' ammo out on the ring! Brick: Dropping health for ya out on the ring! (Destroying more auto cannons) Brick: Keep bustin' those auto cannons, Slab! You're doin' great! Brick: Yeah! Pretty soon there won't be anything to stop our buzzards! (If the auto cannons aren't being destroyed) Brick: The bunker's chewin' up my Slabs -- destroy those auto cannons! Brick: My Slabs can't fight with ya if you don't kill those auto cannons! (Destroying all of the auto cannons) Brick: Hahahaha! No more auto cannons! Good job, Slab! Handsome Jack: Do you really think I'd protect Angel with nothing but a couple (of) bots and some flimsy turrets? See, you're not at the bunker right now. The bunker isn't a place. (Title card: BNK3R) Handsome Jack: THAT'S the bunker. Meet the BNK-3R, the greatest defense bot ever built. Designed her myself. Now do me a favor, and DIE. Brick: Oh CRAP! The bunker went airborne, Slabs -- this is gonna get messy! (Mission objectives update: Destroy BNK3-R) (Brick's warnings on the BNK-3R's attacks) It's firin' mortars, look out! Mortar fire, mortar fire! Take cover! Mortars incoming! Watch those homing rockets, Slab! Homing rockets! Look out! Homing rockets! Get behind something! (BNK-3R deploying its primary weapon) Brick: Hooooly crap. That... is a big-ass gun. Brick: The big gun is charging up! Brick: It's charging its big-ass weapon! Brick: The big-ass gun's charging up! Look out! (Destroying BNK-3R) Brick: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Angel: With the bunker destroyed, you can access the door to my chambers. Move quickly. (Approaching the Control Core entrance again) Roland: I'm nearly there, soldier! I'm climbing up the rear of the control core -- I'll meet ya inside! (Standing aton the security door) Hyperion: Preparing bio-scan. Please stand on the Hyperion emblem. Hyperion: Scanning bio-signature. (Interrupting the scan) Hyperion: Bio-scan incomplete. Please stand on the Hyperion emblem. Hyperion: Bio-signature confirmed. Hello, sexy. Awaiting password. Angel: The password is... I love you. Roland: That voice modulator had better work, or this'll all be for nothing. (Saying the password in Handsome Jack's voice) Hyperion: Access granted. Handsome Jack: Consider this your final warn-- no, consider this MY final warning. Turn around and I promise I'll make it quick. But I swear, you take one more step, every soul back in Sanctuary will die staring at their own lungs as I rip them from their chests. (Taking the elevator down to the core.) Angel: Eridium alone could never charge the Vault Key. It needs a catalyst -- something to awaken its power. It needs... a Siren. Angel: Jack acquired his Siren catalyst a long time ago. He kept her hidden from the world for years, but finally -- you will be able to set her free. Angel: I detect you're getting close. Hurry and reach me -- you must get the Vault Key and... deal with me. (Opening the door to Control Core Angel) Angel: Executing phase shift. Angel: The Key is here, but... Angel: To truly stop Jack from waking the Warrior, you cannot just steal the Vault Key -- you must destroy his catalyst. Angel: You must destroy... (Title card: Angel) Angel: ...me. Angel: Jack's spent years pumping me full of Eridium, using me to charge his Key and manipulate his enemies. Destroying the Eridium injectors that keep me... alive... will stop the Key from charging. And it will end a lifetime of servitude. Now-- Handsome Jack: You get the hell away from MY DAUGHTER! Angel: AGAHHH! Handsome Jack: What the hell are you doing?! ANGEL?! (Entering Angel's chamber.) Angel: Stopping you, you piece of-- Handsome Jack: Rrgh -- language! Angel: The Eridium injectors! Destroy them! (Mission objectives update: Destroy Eridium injectors 0/3) (Shooting the injectors) Angel: Yes, just like that! Handsome Jack: Oh, no you don't! Shields up! Angel: No! I'll try to expose the injectors, just hold on! Handsome Jack: Bandit, if you keep this up, I'm heading down there to blow your brains out myself. You hear me?! Angel: He's lying -- the coward would never face you in person! (Digistruction of various loaders) Angel: I can't stop Jack's defenses! Be careful! Angel: I'll help you however I can! (Angel sending supplies to the Vault Hunter) Angel: I'm sending you health now! Angel: Here, have some health! Angel: I'm sending health your way! Angel: Health incoming! Angel: Health for you, get it! Angel: Ammo incoming! Angel: I'm sending you ammo! Angel: Here, refill your ammo! Angel: Grab this ammo! Angel: I'm sending ammo to you! (Roland entering the chamber) Roland: Hey! Up here! Need a hand? Angel: Roland! I need you to lower the shields around my Eridium injectors! Roland: Uh... did I miss something, or is Angel a SIREN?! Angel: I meant NOW, Roland! Roland: Right -- I'm on it! (Digistruction of more loaders and the deployment of Core Turrets) Handsome Jack: So this is how you bandits fight, is that it, huh?! You can't come straight for me, you gotta kill an innocent girl?! Angel: That's how he works -- he'll try to guilt you, to make you think it's your fault! Don't listen! (Roland disabling an injector shield) Roland: The shield's down! Shoot the injector! (Destroying an injector) Angel: (screams in pain) (Roland informing of his Scorpio Turret's deployment) Roland: I'm dropping my Scorpio Turret! Use it for cover! Roland: Get behind my Scorpio Turret! Roland: I'm deploying cover -- get behind it! Roland: Tossin' my turret, soldier -- get to it! Roland: I've deployed a turret to help you! Roland: Get to my turret, it'll cover ya! Roland: My turret's out, soldier! Get behind it! Roland: I'll expose the injectors -- just stay alive! Handsome Jack: You are endangering my baby girl. This is my vow: every friend, every child, every person you ever passed on the street... I'm gonna kill them all. You didn't follow the rules, bandit. Handsome Jack: Sweetheart, everything you could ever want is within these four walls! Angel, do you have any idea how much I've SACRIFICED FOR YOU?! The bandits I've killed, the people I've manipulated -- everything I've done was to protect YOU! Angel: Promise me you'll kill him, friend. (Destroying the first injector) Roland: I lowered the shield! Hit the injector, now! Roland: The injector's exposed! Shoot it, quick! Roland: I got the shield down! Hit the injector! Roland: Shield's down! Open fire! Roland: The shield is lowered -- fire, quickly! Roland: The injector is exposed -- destroy it! Roland: The injector's exposed! Blast it! Angel: Roland lowered the shield -- destroy the injector! Angel: Quickly, destroy the injector while the shield's down! Angel: The shield is down -- shoot the injector! (Roland falling from a light bridge) Roland: Ah, crap! (Destroying the second injector) Angel: (screams in pain) Roland: Dammit -- now I can't reach the last injector panel! I don't know what-- (Lilith phasewalking into the core) Lilith: How ya doin'? Roland: Lilith?! What the hell?! I told you to not to come! Lilith: Yeah, and I didn't listen! (Digistruction of more loaders) Lilith: Hey, look! Bad guys! Lilith: These punks don't stand a chance against us! Roland: Lilith, we've gotta move! Lilith: I've got ya! (Lilith phaseshifting Roland to the last injector.) Lilith: This isn't over -- stay on your toes! (Destroying loaders) Lilith: Keep it up, kid! You're doin' great! Handsome Jack: Please. Okay. Are you hearing me? Please don't kill my baby girl. Handsome Jack: Don't you know what you're DOING?! Who cares about the goddamn Key -- you're gonna end the life of an innocent girl! Angel: Jack ended my life long ago. This has to end NOW, Vault Hunter. (Destroying the third injector) Roland: I got the shield down! Hit the injector! Angel: It's done. It's finally done. Thank you...friend. Handsome Jack: Angel, you can STOP this! I'll still forgive you, baby! Angel: Dad, I have to tell you something... You're an asshole. (Angel dies...) Handsome Jack: Angel?! NO, ANGEL! Lilith: What kind of person would do this to their own daughter? Roland: The kind of guy who deserves to die. (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) Category:Transcripts